Solitude
by Lie-chan
Summary: [oneshot]le pov d'un personnage particulier du tome 12


**_Disclaimer : _**comme toujours, tout ça appartient aux Clamp. L'histoire a aussi été fortement inspirée par ma lecture de "Loupé" de Magali Turquin.

Ce oneshot a été écrit pour Lizou, suite à un pari qu'on avait fait (écrire un oneshot mignon sur X), et qui a donné "ça". (j'espère que vous reconnaîtrez le personnage qui monologue pendant tout ce temps XD)

_**Solitude.**_

_Je ne sais pas quand je suis né. Je ne me souviens de rien à part des autres, tout autour : la même fourrure blanche, le même ruban rose, très fin, autour du cou. Et tous, nous attendions le jour où l'on vendrait nous chercher._

_Un jour, nous sommes partis, loin. On nous a séparés. Et on nous a installés dans la vitrine._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu. Les heures ne comptent pas, quand on est dans la vitrine. Après, ça change, bien sûr. Mais ça, on ne le sait pas tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu._

_Les autres sont partis, peu à peu. J'étais le dernier à rester. Les enfants m'observaient toujours, en passant, mais leurs parents étaient trop pressés pour m'accorder un regard._

_Un jour, j'ai entendu mon propriétaire – le vendeur du magasin – parler à un client. Il disait que les tremblements de terre devenaient de plus en plus dangereux, à Tokyo, et que plus personne ne prenait le temps de se détendre, de faire des achats._

_Plus personne ne pensait à acheter des jouets, en ce moment._

_Lui aussi était inquiet, disait-il, et si ça continuait, il irait s'installer ailleurs. Mais je ne voulais pas changer d'endroit !_

_J'étais bien, ici._

_Et puis, un jour, une adolescente s'est arrêtée, s'est retournée et à penché la tête sur le côté. La vitrine du magasin de jouets où je logeais avait l'air de lui plaire beaucoup. Elle contempla un moment mes voisines les poupées, peluches, et le train électrique qui tournait autour de nous, étalant ses couleurs vives._

_Moi, c'est elle qui m'a marqué._

_Elle avait de très beaux yeux._

_Pleins de joie et de vie._

_Elle se pencha un peu plus vers nous, nous étudiant avec attention, nous qui paradions devant elle – pour elle._

_Bien sûr, je me souviens d'elle. Tout le monde se souvient de la première fois qu'un enfant l'a serré dans ses bras._

_Elle parlait avec enthousiasme, agitant les bras tout en désignant au vendeur celle d'entre nous qu'elle avait choisi, cette peluche si mignonne si douce si tentante qui l'attirait immanquablement ; elle se comportait exactement comme tous les autres enfants l'avaient fait avant elle, ceux qui étaient repartis avec leur bonheur dans les bras._

_Notre vendeur hocha la tête, visiblement un peu débordé par la jovialité de l'adolescente. Il avait l'air aussi de se demander si c'était normal qu'une jeune demoiselle paraissant avoir, oh, treize ans, quatorze ans, quinze peut-être, mais ça l'étonnerait, parce qu'elle semblait vraiment jeune, veuille acheter une peluche pareille._

_Ah, les jeunes ! soupira-t-il, mais intérieurement seulement, pour ne pas froisser sa cliente._

_Notre vendeur s'est approché de la vitrine et m'a soulevé d'une seule main. Et elle est ressortie avec moi, souriante, radieuse, me serrant contre son cœur, moi qui n'avait rien de plus que les autres, sauf le mérite d'avoir retenu son attention._

_Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement quelque chose, tapota ce qui semblait être du vide, mais était sûrement un ami imaginaire – après tout, elle venait bien de s'acheter une peluche – et se dirigea vers le vendeur de glace qui attendait au coin de la rue._

_Et je compris que je serais heureux, avec elle._

_Elle m'a posé à côté de son lit, tout près d'elle. Je suis bien, ici, presque à la place d'honneur. Elle a d'autres peluches. Beaucoup d'autres. Des grandes, des petites, et même, sur le lit, une poupée qui me sourit._

_Je me sens chez moi, ici, enfin, chez moi._

_J'ai été adopté._

_Ma vie peut commencer._

_Elle a besoin de moi, aujourd'hui. Elle m'emmène avec elle. Elle dit que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se verra._

_Elle me contemple depuis un moment, maintenant, de ses grands yeux toujours joyeux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a un sourire si triste…_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien faire pour ensoleiller ce sourire, alors que c'est la seule chose pour laquelle j'existe ?_

« - Désolée, souffle-t-elle. Tu comprends, je t'aime beaucoup, mais… »

_Mais elle ne sait pas comment s'excuser d'avoir rien pu faire, dit-elle. Elle a besoin de « lui » remonter le moral, et elle ne sait pas comment faire. Alors elle m'emmène._

_Je suis content._

_Si je peux lui être utile, alors je suis content._

_Nous arrivons dans un endroit tout blanc. Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'amené là ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour moi ! Je suis fais pour apporter la joie et les rires !_

_Ici, il n'y a qu'une tristesse qui m'empêche de respirer._

_Je ne vois presque rien. Elle m'a posé dans son sac. Tout ce que je vois, c'est ce ciel blanc qui tangue au rythme de ses pas._

_Je ne peux pas rester ici !_

_Je dois être avec quelqu'un de vivant, et qui pourrait vivre dans un endroit pareil ?_

_Finalement, il y a bien quelqu'un qui vit ici. Une jeune homme, bien plus vieux qu'elle. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin d'une peluche ? Ou bien est-ce que je vais finir mes jours au fond d'un placard ?_

_Elle s'excuse auprès de lui. Il ne semble pas y tenir, mais elle insiste. Elle dit qu'elle se sentira mieux après._

_Elle s'assied à côté de lui, et continue à discuter un moment. Puis elle semble remarquer l'heure et se lève d'un bond._

« - Tiens, dit-elle, un petit cadeau. »

_Elle me sort du sac. Me pose sur la table de chevet, doucement, et a un ultime sourire d'excuse à mon attention. Puis elle se tourne de nouveau vers l'homme avec ce sourire qui retournerait tous les cœurs._

« - Parce que c'est triste d'être tout seul ! »

_Et elle s'en va._

_Et tout ce que je sens, c'est la solitude de cet homme près duquel elle m'a laissé._

_Alors maintenant, je vais rester avec lui. Elle a eu raison, bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Lui oui. Nous sentons ce genre de choses._

Subaru resta un long moment, immobile, à observer la peluche comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« - C'est triste… d'être tout seul ? souffla-t-il. »

Le jeune homme sourit et posa la peluche sur sa table de chevet.


End file.
